ben and jerry's icecream
by wolf-of-death-Hanone
Summary: tender/theif/fractureshipping depends on how you look at it and if i make another chapter if needed mainly just cuteness from Ryou and Malik! yeah in this yami Marik is Marik and the hikari is Malik. Bakura and Marik have their own bodies in this one. first fic based on yu-gi-oh so be nice .


"Malik! I need your help!" the petite Whitette stared at his wardrobe in frustration as he picked up two pieces of clothing before chucking them behind him with a huff. Another petite boy, slightly taller than the first, walked into the room with a curious look before ducking from the flying cloths that hit the bed behind him.

"Ryou, chill it's only the movies it's not as if you're going to a fancy restaurant" Malik giggled at his friends pout as he joined him in front of the wardrobe.

"But it's my first date ever with him! I have to look my best!" Ryou took on a panicked look as he despairingly looked back at his cloths, hoping something would jump out at him to put a stop to this stress. Maybe he was over thinking this whole thing but this was his first date ever, and with none other than the amazing Bakura.

Malik smiled at his friend softly, it was great that someone had finally noticed the poor boy. He was in a great need of massively overdue loving; Malik could only give so much affection that brothers gave each other. At times people even thought that the two were a couple, but they only, and always will, think of each other as best friends. Sure they lived together and did practically everything together but that didn't mean they were a couple.

Malik was pulled out of his musings by Ryou calling his name "Which one? Turtle-neck or v-neck?" the turtle neck was a light blue, long-sleeved plain top and the v-neck was a blue and white striped long-sleeved top. Malik frowned; if Ryou wanted to look great and impress Bakura then he needed to change his outfit a little. Wearing what he always wore just wasn't going to impress tonight. Taking a quick look at all of the other items of clothing that Ryou owned, it dawned on him that Ryou owned pretty much nothing than similar cloths to the ones Ryou was holding.

"Don't you have anything different other than what you're holding?" Ryou gave Malik a confused look as he replied, "Not really...why?"

Sighing Malik explained, "Because Ryou, if you want to look different and impress Akeifa then that also means wearing something pretty much completely different from what you usually wear." Ryou made an 'oh' face before dropping the tops in his hands and stared at his cloths hopelessly.

"What do I do Malik? He'll be here in 30 minutes!" Malik tapped his chin in thought when he got an idea as his gaze settled upon a pair of washed out black jeans. Ryou brought them for Halloween last year; he, Malik, Yugi, Duke, Joey and Tristan had thought it would be funny to dress as each other. (a request from my sister*sigh* children sure are demanding hehe she wanted a drawing of this if i put it up ill put a link on my page)

Crossing his fingers and hoping that the jeans still fit Ryou, Malik grabbed the jeans before turning and went to his own bedroom and began looking through his shirts. Ryou followed behind curious as to what Malik's sudden idea was but stayed silent and glanced at the bedside table clock. 7:35, Bakura would be here soon!

Malik shouted out making Ryou jump, "Aha! There you are!" Malik tossed the black jeans and a silver sleeveless-hooded top with a tribal print on the front. With little prompting Ryou quickly got dressed and looked at him-self in a full body mirror that hung on the inside of Malik's wardrobe. The top semi clung to his form showing off his body yet still leaving some room to move comfortably.

Grinning, Ryou turned to his best friend and gave him a hug, "Thank you Malik! Now which shoes should i wear?" Ryou made his way back to his room leaving Malik to follow him.

"I swear you were a girl in some past life," Malik jokingly jibbed and rolled his eyes as Ryou glared at the many trainers and other forms of shoes that he had collected. Finally he decided on a pair of converses and quickly pulled a brush through his hair.

"I'll go make some tea," Looking at the clock on his wall Ryou saw that he had 10 minutes before Akeifa was due. Smiling, Ryou thought back to how Akeifa had first confessed to him. Who would have thought that maths could have been so romantic? Shaking his head with a gentle laugh, Ryou made his way downstairs and into the kitchen and breathed in the calming scent of tea. Malik offered Ryou his favourite mug with the sweet nectar and drunk from his own.

Ryou's mug was white with little penguins on but each penguin was different, one was in a sailor suit another was in a bathing suit and one was in a military suit. There were two other penguins on the mug but Ryou had rubbed most of the paint off so that he didn't have to look at the penguins. Malik's mug was a black one that had his favourite character of all time Anita Blake* on it with the caption: 'don't piss me off, I'm running out of hiding places for the bodies.'

A shrill ringing sound filled the awkward silence that had settled which made both of them jump before Ryou realised that the ringing was that door and excitedly ran to it.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted as he threw open the door and all but threw himself at the Silver headed man standing on the doorstep. Bakura chuckled at his Hikari and ruffled his hair which earned him a lot of protesting from the shorter one.

"Ready to go then?" the former thief king grinned at Ryou and did a quick glance at what he was wearing, "nice...different" Ryou began to worry at this statement.

"Is different bad?"

"No no different is good! I like it!" Bakura quickly ensured his precious Hikari. Ryou beamed up at Yami and happily skipped out of the house after shouting a goodbye to Malik. Malik laughed as Akeifa was practically dragged out of the house and closed the door after they were gone. Just as the door closed, the landline phone started to ring. Sighing Malik went to answer it.

-RYOU AND BAKURA-

Ryou and Bakura had decided to walk through the park on the way to the cinema, which was practically empty. Ryou bounced along the path happily talking about his vast collection of RPG games while Akeifa, much more calmly, walked alongside his date listing with a content smile on his face.

"Hay, Bakura. What film are we watching anyways?" Ryou gazed at his (formerly) evil counterpart (he had toned down a bit the past year but still had a bad temper). For a reply Bakura simply grinned at his lover and ruffled Ryou's hair.

"If i told ya it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Pouting Ryou gave his best puppy eyes but Bakura simply chuckled at his cute Hikari and carried on out of the park. They were hit with the sudden noise of people and cars and beeps of traffic that couldn't move. Moving quickly, Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand tightly so that they wouldn't lose each other and headed towards the cinema.

"Why is it always so packed!" Bakura grinded his teeth in annoyance and practically growled at a guy who ran into Ryou but neglected to apologise. With a bit of tugging and persuasion, Ryou managed to get Bakura moving again and at long last they made it to the cinema.

With a Quick shooing motion Bakura sent Ryou to wait by some advertising posters while he went to collect their food and tickets and then lead Ryou to the screen room were the film was going to be played. All the while, Bakura made sure to keep which film they were watching as secret as possible. Mercifully, the crowd was small and everyone was already seated however Bakura had a problem.

...He had no idea how to find their seats. Having never been to a cinema before the letters and numbers on the piece of paper they called a ticket left the old thief king stumped. Showing Ryou the ticket was a big no no but maybe if he just asked Ryou about the strange letters and numbers...

"Hay Ryou, what do the letters and numbers G7&8 mean?" Giggling Ryou lead the way, "'Kura have you seriously never been to a cinema before?" Ryou was kind enough to whisper the question to save the embarrassment but none the less the thief king still pouted.

"I never had a reason to come here before..." Still giggling Ryou kissed Bakura on the cheek "Thank you 'Kura," Grinning, Bakura handed him a coke and some sweets just as the place started to get dark and the film started.

~~AFTER THE FILM~~

Ryou was literally singing with happiness as the couple left the cinema, chatting animatedly about the zombie film that they had just watched. Bakura grinned at the smaller boy amazed as to how such an innocent looking person could love occult and the other beings that make up the world of horror so much.

Having run out of steam to talk anymore; Ryou sighed happily and leaned into Bakura as they made their way down the street; relieved that the streets were much quieter now than earlier.

Squeezing Ryou's hand gently Bakura looked down at his angel with a grin, "got any room for a bit of Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" the whitette's eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite brand of ice cream and nodded furiously. Laughing the older one tugged them in the direction of a store and noticed a lot of blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Turning his head a bit to get a better look and groaned.

"What's wrong 'Kura?" Ryou looked up with concern. Instead of replying the thief king simply stared unamused in one direction, following his gaze to find Bakura's flat mate Marik who was widely grinning at Bakura with Malik with a surprised but happy look on his arm.

"Ry! I thought that you would be back at 'Kura's by now." Ryou flushed at the comment and greeted his friend with a hug.

"We were just on our way to get some ice-cream before heading back to his...I thought you were staying in?"

"Oh well Marik called just after you left and asked if i wanted to hang out and we just decided to go and get ice-cream as well!" Malik giggled as he tugged Marik and Ryou did the same and the group walked into the store.

"Hey, why don't you two lovebirds join me and Malik-pretty back at the flat?" Marik nuzzled his Hikari who giggled and looked at Bakura who was positively glaring daggers at his friend. Ryou quickly agreed much to Bakura's distain, his well planned quiet night was ruined. That bloody psycho knew what time the movie finished and deliberately did this to piss the silver haired one off. Marik's grin grew as they got their ice-cream and left.

The thief king looked to his other half and smiled softly, maybe it won't be so bad. Ryou had a knack at turning things fun that would otherwise be tedious and annoy the older teen. He just hoped that they still had a bit of alcohol to drown out the annoying psycho blonde.

**Please let me know what you think, i cant even remember starting this *laugh* i found this while cleaning up and organising my laptop for once. If you think i got anything technically wrong then let me know I haven't seen or read yu-gi-oh! In so long especially as my internet has been down for like a month grrr. Any constructive criticism is welcomed if you think i should make this a two shot.

*Anita Blake is a pretty amazing series (in my opinion) if you love all kinds of fantasy from vampires to shape shifters and zombies and a whole lot of magic and like detective sort of stories.


End file.
